


Poor Little Lamb

by Demonic_Fantasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Hints of Non-con, M/M, Priest!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Fantasies/pseuds/Demonic_Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priest has been hunted by a demon, which is able to enter holy ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmedeadlytt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmedeadlytt/gifts).



> *cough cough* well then.... I had a lot more fun writing that than I thought.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, maybe there will be more? No clue. Of course, I am being told that I have to continue, lol!

_"Poor little lamb. Unknowingly the purist thing on this tainted earth."_

Castiel's breath hitched. The demon was back, teasing him once again, some how able to be in the church, on holy ground. He rushed to his bible as he whispered a small prayer. Cas cried out when a large cross flew past him, making him halt.

 _"I don't think so, little lamb,"_ teased the demon. 

Castiel felt his heart stop. The monster was behind him, his breath having hit his ear. When the adrenaline hit his system he had made a run for his bible once again. 

_"So defiant."_

The priest was thrown onto the alter, unable to move. A whimper escaped him at the sight of the demon. His eyes were the first thing he noticed; they being darker than a starless sky. He had a strong jaw, full lips, beautiful freckled skin, and short dirty blonde hair. The Devil was stunningly gorgeous.

A smirk crept onto those sinful plump lips as a dark chuckle came from the man, monster.

 _"So pure,"_ he purred. He sauntered up to the human and caressed the man's thigh. The pitiful whimper his prey gave him was utterly delicious. 

_"You will scream for me,"_ the demons hand trailed up to Catsiel's cock, _"you will beg to worship me little lamb."_ He licked his lips at the sight of the priest being completely, and utterly, helpless against his touch.

_"You will sin for me like the whore you are."_


End file.
